


In Shadow

by Kalloway



Category: de Laci Series - Deborah Simmons
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They knew each other by feel.
Relationships: Piers Montmorency/Aisley de Laci
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	In Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'blind'

Aisley arched into her husband's touch and closed her eyes. She knew him by feel, anyway, just as he'd learned her body astoundingly well. She knew where to trail her hands, where to pause-- Aisley would never have guessed her husband blind from this alone, this act of touch and connection. The fire was too low to let her see his features anyway, and the pleasure too great as he reached between her legs...

She had things to worry over, yes, but she could worry later. Piers shifted above her, ready as she was, to see them both to completion.


End file.
